The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in gaming devices. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a gaming device having a primary game having not only a winning outcome, but also a triggering outcome for a secondary game. Most specifically, the secondary game consists of a series of gaming propositions, all directed toward a common theme or outcome.
The purpose of playing any game is to win the game. While a player may initially find enjoyment in trying to win a particular game, the proposition of repeatedly playing the same game eventually becomes tiresome. Accordingly, several games have been developed to offer a xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game, which offers a player the prospect of engaging in a different gaming proposition. Most bonus games consist of only one round of bonus play. These games are often enjoyable, but disappointingly short in duration.
The present invention is distinguishable over the prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For example, the instant invention retains the player""s interest by providing the player with a device and method for enjoying several different gaming propositions in a single gaming session.
Further, the instant invention allows a player to participate a series of gaming propositions, all directed toward a common theme or outcome.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for gaming in which a player is offered a series of secondary gaming propositions for more chances at success.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method for gaming in which a player has the opportunity to participate in a series of related gaming propositions, all directed toward a common theme or outcome.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device, comprising, in combination a display, wagering means, and a processor interposed between said display and said wagering means to initiate play of a primary game on said display upon activation of said wagering means, said display having at least one outcome which triggers a first bonus, wherein said first bonus has at least one outcome which triggers a second bonus.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for gaming, the steps including displaying a primary game, allowing a wager, generating an outcome for said primary game as a function of said wager having been made, enabling a first bonus upon the occurrence of at least one outcome from said primary game, and enabling a second bonus upon the occurrence of at least one outcome from said first bonus.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.